Sonaisy
by sonaisy
Summary: The Mario Team throws a party for the Sonic Team. Daisy begins to have feelings for a certain blue hedgehog. Does he return them? SonicXDaisy sonaisy Sonic X Daisy


One morning, Princess Daisy was sitting in the middle of a field of her namesakes. She was dressed in her sports outfit, a tank top and shorts. Naturally, she was wearing her crown. She sighed. Lately, she'd been developing feelings for someone. No, it wasn't Luigi. This particular guy was definetly NOT fat. He was rather speedy, as a matter of fact. No, that didn't describe him well enough. He can break the sound barrier.

Daisy smiled, playing with a flower in her hand as she thought. She'd met Sonic when Nintendo bought SEGA. The Mario Characters had invited their new teammates to a party.

(Flashback)

Everyone started to arrive for the party. Peach and Daisy, along with several Toads, were already there. They'd been getting everything ready, and Peach baked a cake. Sonic had arrived quite early, although he didn't know what to do with himself. He'd ended up making friends with the princesses and helping set up.

Daisy giggled some when she saw Amy pounce on Sonic and give him a breath-taking hug. "Sonikku!" she squealed.

"Can't breathe!" Sonic exclaimed, trying to free himself. Finally Amy let him go.

Espio arrived quietly, not wanting attention. Shadow did the same. Mario and Luigi came, chattering quite loudly about something, with several exclamations of "Mama Mia!" Big came in, proudly carrying Froggy. Tails arrived and looked for Sonic. When he found him, they started a conversation. Blaze walked in, looked around and was just about to leave when Silver arrived. He begged her to stay. Vanilla, Cream, and Cheese politely started a conversation with Peach. Several more Toads arrived. Yoshi joined them. Knuckles walked in. Even Rosalina came. Rouge, of course, arrived fashionably late.

Daisy walked around meeting the Sonic Team. She walked up to Shadow. "Hi, I'm Daisy!" she greeted.

"My name is Shadow, Shadow the hedgehog," he replied. But he wouldn't say anything else. So Daisy moved on.  
She heard Sonic behind her saying, "Aww, Shads, you're not being polite. You're supposed to talk to royalty." She smiled.

She walked up to Amy. "Hi, I'm Daisy!"

"I'm Amy Rose!" she answered. "Do you have a boyfriend? I do. He's Sonic. And he's so heroic. Although we haven't kissed yet. Don't you think that's sad? Anyway, he's really fast. Have you seen him run? He runs especially fast when I want a kiss. That's not quite nice of him. I like the color pink. Say, you haven't said anything yet. Who's your boyfriend?"

"I-I don't have one yet," Daisy said. She was a bit bewildered.

"That's sad. Hey, maybe I can help you get one! You're a perfect looking girl. I'm sure any guy would like you. There's someone out there, just waiting for a girl like you. I'm sure of it. Anyway, it was nice meeting you. I'd better go find Sonic." And with that, Amy hurried of, calling out, "Sonic? Where are you?"

Daisy stared after her a moment, then headed over to Silver and Blaze. "Hi, I'm Daisy!"

"I'm Silver, and this is Blaze," Silver said. "We're from the future."

"Cool!" Daisy exclaimed. "How'd you get here?"

"Silver has telekinesis powers, enabling us to travel to the past. We've been visiting some friends, which is why we are here," Blaze explained.

"I saw you talking to Amy. She's a handful, isn't she?" Silver commented.

"Yeah, kind of," Daisy replied, smiling. Then she moved on.

After a while of Meet-N-Greet and a small snack, Daisy went outside for some fresh air. Hearing footsteps behind her, she turned her head. It was Sonic. "Hi," she said.

"Hey," Sonic greeted.

"Are you having a good time?" Daisy asked.

"Yeah, except that Amy won't get off my tail," Sonic chuckled.

"Oh?" Daisy asked, confused.

"Did you talk to her?" Sonic asked. Daisy nodded. "She probably told you I'm her boyfriend."

"She did," Daisy confirmed.

"Well, I'm not. She thinks I am, though, and acts like it."

Daisy giggled. "She thinks very highly of you. Most of our conversation was her going on and on about how much she likes you."

"Uhh..." Sonic looked a bit embarrassed.

"Sorry," Daisy apologized.

"No, it's not your fault," Sonic assured her. He smiled. "Do you have any chili dogs?"

"Sure. We have hot dogs and some chili. You can put chili on your hot dog if you like," Daisy answered.

"Thanks!" Sonic replied and dashed off.

'Wow, he is fast,' Daisy thought.

(End Flashback)

Suddenly, there was a whirring sound. Daisy looked to her right and was surprised to see Sonic lying in the daisies. He hadn't noticed her yet.

"Hi," Daisy called to him. "I didn't know you were interested in flowers."

Sonic sat up and looked at her. "Amazing, aren't they?" he asked. He picked one and held it to his nose.

"Yeah," Daisy agreed.

"You know, the daisies look even prettier when you're in them," Sonic complimented.

Daisy blushed. "You mean that?" she asked.

Sonic smiled. "You know, you're pretty cute."

"Isn't Peach more attractive?" Daisy asked.

"Too much pink and girl talk. Reminds me of Amy," Sonic said, and they both laughed.

Sonic got up and walked toward Daisy. He sat down beside her. "Do you like going fast?" he asked.

"Yeah, kind of. Why?" Daisy asked.

Instead of answering, Sonic picked her up and ran all around the daisy-filled meadow.

When he finally stopped, he set her down and smiled. "How'd you like that?"

"It was... fun!" Daisy exclaimed. They laughed again and sat down beside each other.

Sonic suddenly seemed a bit nervous.

"What's wrong?" Daisy asked, concerned.

"Oh, nothing. Don't worry about it," Sonic replied.

Daisy scooted closer to him. She smiled. "Come on, you can tell me."

"Well, I have a problem. You see, I never thought I'd need a girlfriend. But today, I decided that maybe I do. But my problem is, I don't know how to ask this girl. Any ideas?" he asked.

"Who is she? Daisy asked, curious.

"I-I don't really want to say," Sonic replied, still looking nervous.

"You have to tell me if you want the best advice," Daisy prodded.

Sonic took a moment to summon up his courage before answering quietly, "You." He then quickly looked away.

"Really?" Daisy asked, surprised.

"Do you like me?" Sonic asked, fearing the worst.

Daisy reached over and took his hand. "Of course I do. I just never said anything because I feared two things."

"And what might they be?" Sonic asked, turning toward her.

"Rejection, and Amy."

They both had a good laugh.

"So, will you be my girlfriend?" Sonic wanted to know.

"Yes," Daisy said, smiling.

"Then, mind if I do this?" Sonic asked, and, without waiting for an answer, leaned over and kissed her. Daisy kissed back, pleased that Sonic liked her back. 


End file.
